pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Alister Behaim
Alister Behaim is a young member of the Behaim Circle who is a potential candidate to be backed by the elders in the contest for the lordship of Jacob's Bell. Seen as one of the assets like Laird Behaim who aren't bound by the same oaths as the rest of them, Ben Behaim and Gloria Behaim find him too risky to back. He is later engaged to Rose Thorburn. Appearance He has the Behaim look, dark haired, with very strong features, a little taller than average. His features, though, weren’t so blocky as the other Behaims. Strong cheekbones and a prominent chin and an odd face shape. He wore a leather jacket with a heavy wool scarf tucked inside it and from the way his hair was styled, the narrow jeans, the shiny black boots, Blake assumes he was a Toronto resident, not a kid who’d lived in a small town all his life. His eyes are a bottle-glass green. Personality He's seen as a risk, telling small lies to the elder and making statements based on what he foresees through Tarot Cards but having talent and ambition to put the Behaim into a higher position. He prefers proper games of skill and is confident in his abilities, even if smug about it. He deals with direct statements because spirits prefer it since it makes things easier for it to arbitrate, earning their favor and thus making the predictions more likely to come to pass, but expends power in manipulating time for his favor. He later suggests that this arrogant demeanor is his way of coping with the burdens being placed on him by Roselyn and Laird. Art Alister is a practitioner and a member of the Behaim Circle, considered skilled enough to be backed by the elders of the circle as their representative in the Jacob's Bell Lord contest. Basics *His Familiar is unknown or nonexistent. *His Demesne is unknown or nonexistent. *His Implement is a deck of Tarot Cards. Magic *Chronomancy: Alister is a chronomancer like all members of the Behaim Circle, however, he has access to more stores of power than others and is not restricted to the same limits as the others. He can actually rewind time to heal injuries and summon a Zeitgeist named Tick to aid him. *Augury: Alister is a proficient user of Tarot Cards and Tarot Divination, perhaps one of the best in the series. Chronology Before the Story Alister would frequently put more time into his timekeeper than he was supposed to in hopes of making an impact when it was eventually brought to Laird Behaim. He revealed then that he had been cleared when born as one of the few people who has unreserve access tot he family stores as readings had been done and was taught by Roselyn in hopes of making change to the status quo. Malfeasance When Blake arrives to at the junior council meeting to challenge him with a formal declaration of war to stop him from attacking the Hillglades House, having already foreseen this using Tarot Cards and accept the challenge. He chooses a challenge because the cards show him that while Blake has killed before he would prefer it done peacefully an address Evan and Blake as a pair. The two agree to the terms and Alister predicts based on the cards that Rose would send backup and even if he won things wouldn't work out as he hoped. Evan and Blake challenge him on his predictions, with Evan striking him once to challenge him on his statement about watching out for his eyes, but Alister reverses the damage by manipulating time and then summons Tick to hold off Evan. Blake jumps through the mirrors and cuts down Tick, before using the Hyena as the means to challenge his words about the challenge leaving no permenant damage and scaring him. This empowers Blake by his nature and he sends Evan off to try and stall Rose's reinforcements while he explains that while Alister was born with the right talent and into the right family, he was a Behaim and Blake had already beaten Laird and Duncan using the Rule of Three, meaning if he did the same by drawing his cards that let him forsee the future and the warning that came with the blade a third time he would lose. Blake uses sympathetic magic to manipulate the Hyena after tossing it through the mirror to attack him, intent on causing a minor wound that, if he couldn't heal, would render his statement false and offend the spirits for lying or force him to use his implement and foresee the same card as before to result in the same. But the challenge eventually comes to a draw due to the intervention of Sandra Duchamp and Eblis, a guest of Johannes, due to her sensing the bogeymen that Rose sensed moving before night fell. Alister goes off to class while Blake and Evan depart back to the Hillglades House. Duress & Execution Alister later appears at the climax of the arc with Rose in tow, revealing he engaged her as a part of a gambit by Roselyn and Laird in hopes of making a change. He holds Blake at lancepoint with the Timeless Armor, a weapon of their family, and has to deal with him in a manner befitting the next head of his house. They try negotiations first, but just as an agreement could be reached Molly's bell sounded at the perceived betrayal (allying with the family that had her killed) and caused Blake to stab him in the hand, forcing him to retaliate. Sine Die Alister is later seen with Rose near the Hillglades House and offers the key to his family's power to Blake to get him to listen. He explains that while the cards state he has a fair chance against both the Behaims and Johannes, without their power the entire city will fall into Limbo so Blake has to give it back so he can use the power to extend the time of the innocents sleeping in bed or let the entire city fall. Later on, when Johannes comes to make a deal, Blake points out that the Hillglades House is connected to the Thorburn name and through his marriage with Rose he would all fall with it if they went through with the deal. Faysal drags the house and everyone in it to the Abyss and Barbatorem is set loose. Possession He and the others try and fight their way out, including using the Timeless Armor, however he is wounded in the process of attempting to bind the demon and is wounded from the demon's shears and loses his family ring in the abyss, where he is not likely to be able to reclaim it. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Practitioners Category:Behaim Circle